


Known

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Texts From Last Night Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unless you are Han Solo 'I know' is not an appropriate response to 'I love you'."<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known

He always responds _I know,_ and, in secret, she likes those words better than _Me too_ or even _I love you too._ They’re more powerful, truer perhaps. He knows how she feels. He knows _her_. Down to her core, it sometimes seems. And she’s comfortable with that, with being so understood by a man, for perhaps the first time in her adult life. 

Curled in his arms, in their apartment on Coruscant or their bunk on the _Millennium Falcon_ , Leia lets her mind and spirit wander out into space. Like a wave, the Force catches her up and carries her far beyond the confines of her skin and bones, out among the shimmering swirls of galaxies and the rainbow wisps of the nebulae. 

She could lose herself in the chilling emptiness between the stars. There are times when it’s tempting. The fall of the Galactic Empire did not bring automatic peace, and there are days when she misses the feel of a blaster in her hand and the ability to recognize her enemy by his uniform.

Even asleep, Han won’t let her drift away completely. The beat of his heart beneath her cheek is like the pulse of the universe; his arms are warm, and they tighten instinctively when she begins to shiver.

To be so known. By this man, of all men.

Leia opens her eyes and lifts her head slightly. She touches her fingertips to his neck, feeling each breath as if it were her own. She could wake him with a deeper touch, or with the words that are always on her lips, crouched behind the sharp remarks.

_I love you._

Knowing what he will say in response.

11/21/10


End file.
